Turning in Revolutions
by Guardian of the Nakano
Summary: Don't turn away now,  I'm turning in revolutions  And these are the scars that silence has carved on me  Itachi and Shisui resort to PDA for a revolution  Rated K  for the use of the H-Word  Oooh! Shisui said a swear!   R&R please! They keep me going!  En


"Hey, love," Shisui called from over the bridge. Some turned to look. Others refused to acknowledge it. They knew how much of a disgrace it was to the Uchiha name.

Itachi turned, also, to see Shisui across the bridge. A deep, vibrant blush crossed his features, smooth and clean the red crossed the bridge of his nose to stretch across to his cheek. Shisui motioned for him to come over, yet, when Itachi began to cross, Shisui met him halfway, and, in front of the public eye, pulled him into his arms and kissed him on the mouth with no shame. Itachi's eyes widened in shock.

"S-...Shisui..."

"What? It's only embarassing if you let it be," Shisui held the crow-haired teen close, not allowing him to flinch away from the affection. Shisui peered over Itachi's shoulder to smile at a group of people whispering amongst themselves. He draped an arm over Itachi's shoulder and began walking him in the direction of Okkido Cafe, Itachi's favorite.

"Shisui, what are you doing?" he hissed under his breath.

"Showing off my beautiful Itamichi," he grinned shamelessly, as if a celebrity in front of the camera, without the obnoxious air, and with the genuine affection of a child with his best friend. That's all it would be interpreted as, if not fot the fact that Itachi, shyly, laced his fingers through Shisui's from the hand that draped over his shoulder.

"I can not believe that we're doing this..." Itachi whispered, not looking up at his cohort, who smiled with an amicable chuckle in reply.

"Why not? It's about time people knew, don't you think? And it'll keep the girls off ya. Trust me, Itamichi, this has been waiting long enough. And your dad was _not_ happy about it. Isn't that hilarious enough?"

"I could've done without the social Siberia. Father already didn't like me, but this is insane. I mean, total verbal isolation is a bit harsh for finding out your son is almost-gay."

"_Almost-gay?_" Shisui laughed. "That's what you're calling it? That's hilarious, Itamichi."

"Well, it's true. You're the only man I would ever consider loving."

"The same, Itamichi, the same," he nodded, and played lovingly with Itachi's beautiful hair.

Itachi glanced about inconspicuously, spying every person who openly stared at the anomaly of a couple. Then he glanced up at Shisui, who didn't pay a tick of attention to any one of them. Itachi watched in awe as Shisui flashed his brilliant, amiable smile to anyone who made eye contact, or even stared at his Itachi; then, he forced the eye contact and made them feel awkward and ashamed for judging.

As they sat down to lunch, people continued to whisper.

"News sure travels fast in this village, doesn't it, 'tachi?" Shisui said, loud enough for a "Proper" couple sitting behind them to hear. "Think we're famous?"

Itachi glanced up at Shisui bashfully, his ears burning a violet red as he glanced back down at his water, which perspired profusely, the beads of liquid dripping down the glass leisurely. In a shy gesture Itachi slowly turned the glass in revolutions inside the ring of water it left on the table.

"What's up?" Shisui tilted his head in curiosity.

"What?"

"You're being all..._shy_. Usually you're condescending and incredibly intimidating, in a totally adorable way, but still..." his voice trailed off as his attention drifted to something on the other side of the window. Itachi glanced out the window as well, but saw nothing but a girl walking by, clutching a parcel of books to her chest, long auburn hair trailing behind her, swaying gently with every step.

"Do you like her?" Itachi asked, no emotion evident in his tone.

Shisui's head shot up, then looked at Itachi. "What?"

"You like her." Not quite a question.

Shisui closed his eyes and gave a slow, resentful sigh. "No. She...how do I put it...She told me she liked me the other day. I feel kinda bad about it, y'know. I mean, she's so painfully shy, it's a wonder she actually told me, but..." once again, his voice trailed off.

"Do you like her, too?"

"I do not," he stated simply.

Itachi's eyes fell to the table, once again turning his glass in revolutions.

"I don't, Itamichi, please," he reached across the low table and took Itachi's hand, cold from the glass, and entwined their fingers. "Babe, I don't love anyone but you."

A few people sneered at the comment, and more whispering ensued. Itachi looked out of the corner of his eye, then back to Shisui, who absentmindedly chewed on a deep-fried wonton, which Itachi hadn't even noticed had been brought to the table. Itachi silently contemplated wether or not Shisui had heard the comments, seen the sneers. But, judging by the lack of emotion, or even thought, from Shisui's face, he deduced that he hadn't.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah..."

Once again, more comments.

Shisui, suddenly, planted his hands flat on the table, leaned over, and kissed Itachi on the mouth.

A few girls giggled in the distance. Breaths were drawn in synchronized shock. Shisui opened his eyes, lids fluttering in a dizzy, giddy kind of joy. The rush to let everyone know you were in love. To be envied, even if it wasn't outward. _People die for this love_, Shisui thought. _He gives me life._

_Why let others take that life away?_ he concluded silently.

_"Itachi?"_ he whispered.

Itachi had turned away, his gaze on the ground beside him.

_"How do you do this?"_ he breathed, his eyes shut against what he knew to be the stares of strangers, cold and unaccepting. Hateful, terrible strangers.

"Itachi..."

"How?" he demanded, his stare directed at Shisui, cold and penetrating. "How?"

Shisui's gaze hardened, and he said through his teeth, "Because I'm not ashamed of you."

Itachi drew back a bit, as if he had been struck, the words stinging against his self.

"I'd never be ashamed to love you, Itachi. I'm so glad, though, that you've done this with me. Watch this cause a revolution. People won't be scared of breaking tradition. Itachi, what you and I will do...everyone will know, and they don't have to like it. Hell, I _hope_ they don't like it. But they can't hate it, 'cause it's revolution. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ hates a revolution, Itachi. If the people of Konoha, right now, decided to revolt against the Hokage, he wouldn't like it. But, Hell, he'd be proud. He'd know that he's caused something. Something he'll be remembered for, regardless," Shisui pointed straight at Itachi. "Nobody hates a revolution."

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, unable to respond. Shisui picked up one of the wonton and held it to Itachi's lips. For a second, it appeared as if Itachi would reject it. His half-lidded eyes scanned the appetizer as if it was a foreign object. His irises took in every particle of light that colored the object, and knew that if he took a bite, that this would be...

To Shisui's delight, Itachi took a bite.

Shisui grinned ear-to-ear, his eyes closing in unbridled joy.

Itachi couldn't help but to smile back.

Then, he laughed, a quiet, triumphant laugh. The smile burst into a grin, and, suddenly, all the eyes turned away, the whispers returned to idle chat over steaming bowls of light suimono and crunchy spring rolls. Itachi and Shisui, too, returned to their entrees, of which they were far too distracted to notice, again. Itachi picked up his chopsticks and cocked his head to the side slightly, admiring the garnish in his Kitsune Udon. The egg floated absentmindedly, adrift on the broth. There was something odd, though, about the carrot, carved like a sun in Tsukimi...

Itachi thought to how the sun constantly illuminated the moon, unselfishly, throughout time. How the moon was caught in the sun's gravitational pull, and how it didn't mean to, but nothing could seem to pull it away. How the moon was so symbolic, just because of the sun's light. The sun didn't ask anything in return, either. How the moon was so gentle, so easy to look at, pointed to and admired for its pale beauty. But the sun was brash, and bright, and far too hard to look at for too long, though, Itachi thought, worth it. The sun was used as a symbol for light and strength, the moon for timid or pale things that never really tried. The moon was content with swaying the waves shyly. Every so often, yes, the moon got angry, and the sun always seemed to bring better tomorrows, emerging from the clouds, bringing a sign of hope. People planned revolutions to the rising of the sun. They rested by the moon. The moon was constantly changing, waning and waxing and spinning while the sun stayed the sun, and didn't change a bit. And the moon was only for the night, but the sun constantly dragged it out into the daylight, regardless of any argument the moon may pose, or if anyone didn't want to see the moon. The sun wouldn't let the moon hide.

The Moon was nothing without the Sun...

Itachi shrugged and lifted the bowl to his mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: Inspired by the beautiful Vienna Teng and her dreamy music. The song "Gravity" inspired it, the song "Between" carried it along and then "Recessional" gently set the story down upon my keyboard like a feather carried by the wind. The inspiration was really how adversity can challenge relationships. I wanted to see how it would be if Shisui and Itachi revealed their relationship publicly. Fugaku isn't abusive in this one, as much as neglectful, but I do hope you enjoy. So...Rate, review, and enjoy!

P.S. Sorry for getting kind of off track. It works if you read it carefully. I apologize that my hands were once again taken over by my mind. And...I LEARNED TO DRIVE TODAY! WOOHOO! Not long before I have my liscence and spend most of my money on conventions and cosplay and Pica Pica up in Discovery Mills at the mall. BAI!


End file.
